


U Angela

by LilyElfgreen, TessHoneyBee



Series: Druhé šance [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee/pseuds/TessHoneyBee
Summary: „Takže máš přítele?“ Zeptá se bez obalu, ale pak rychle dodá: „Což je v pořádku, jen tak mimochodem.“ Jakmile to ale dořekne, dojde mu, že to byla chyba. Nejradši by si nafackoval. Teď působí jako někdo, kdo se snaží být tolerantní, ale nejde mu to. Doufá, že si to Sherlock nevyloží nijak špatně.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Na předchozí díl ze série 'Druhé šance' to ani v nejmenším nenavazuje.
> 
> HoneyBee - Sherlock  
> Lily - John

_I think it’s time that I told you,_  
_I’m a fan of your universe._  
_And every shade that you offer,_  
_It’s different but I know it works._  
_I’m addicted to the magic,_  
_And the glow of the city lights._  
_I felt it in my veins just didn’t know how to say it right._  
  
…  
  
_Cause when I look at you I see colors,_  
_When I look at you I see colors,_  
_I see woo colors._  
_I see woo colors._  
  
-OneRepublic, Colors  
  
  
John si vzpomene, co mu Sherlock předtím říkal. „Lidé nemívají úhlavní nepřátele.“  
  
Sherlock, ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, které byly teď nejvíce zaměřeny na sériového vraha s pilulkami, sebou trošku cukne, jakoby překvapen další přítomnou osobou. Zaměří svůj pohled na člověka sedícího proti němu; John Watson. Jeho – možná – spolubydlící.  
  
„Ne?“ řekne skoro dětský znějícím tónem. „A koho obvykle mají?“  
  
„Přátele, lidi, které mají rádi, lidi, které nemají rádi, přítelkyně.“ Téměř nepostřehnutelně zaváhá. „Přítele.“ Nejistě sklopí zrak ke svému jídlu.  
  
Sherlock si toho malého zaváhání všimne. Okamžitě odsune myšlenky na vraha hlouběji do své mysli a pustí se do analyzování osoby před sebou.  
  
„Nuda,” odpoví a čeká, jak na to bude John reagovat.  
  
John vzhlédne od jídla. „Ach, dobře. Takže... Máš přítelkyni?“ Zeptá se jako správný kámoš, nebo aspoň doufá, že tak zní.  
  
Sherlock postřehne nepatrný rozdíl v tónu jeho hlasu. Prohlédne si jeho obličej a pak sklouzne pohledem dolů na krk, kde podle zrychleného tepu na krkavici, kterou příhodně odkrývá Johnův béžový svetr, pozná, že je nervózní. Vytáhne ruce zpod stolu, složí dlaně do stříšky a opře o ně svoji bradu. Obvykle se distancuje od všech fyzických aktivit a projevuje se svému okolí jako asexuál, ale něco v Johnově pohledu a jeho předchozích reakcích na Sherlockovy dedukce u Paní v růžové, přiměje Sherlocka poodhalit své skutečné barvy.  
  
„Přítelkyně?“ odpoví pohrdavým hlasem. „To vážně není moje parketa.“  
  
_Oh!_ pomyslí si John, ale pak se zarazí. Nechce dělat předčasné závěry, nechce situaci pochopit špatně.  
  
„Takže máš přítele?“ Zeptá se bez obalu, ale pak rychle dodá: „Což je v pořádku, jen tak mimochodem.“ Jakmile to ale dořekne, dojde mu, že to byla chyba. Nejradši by si nafackoval. Teď působí jako někdo, kdo se snaží být tolerantní, ale nejde mu to. Doufá, že si to Sherlock nevyloží nijak špatně.  
  
Sherlock se rozhodne jeho poslední poznámku ignorovat. Ví, do jaké skupiny by patřil, kdyby ho to vůbec zajímalo. Vlastně... vždycky nesnášel dělení lidí do škatulek. Teď už si je na sto procent jistý, do jaké patří John. Podle dychtivosti v jeho hlase o tom nemůže být pochyb.  
  
Krátce pohlédne na zapálenou svíčku mezi nimi. Pak znovu upře zrak do Johnových očí.  
  
„Ne...“ záměrně to jediné slovo nechá vyznít do ztracena a posune pod stolem nohu, která se lehce, jakoby mimoděk, otře o tu Johnovu a pak zase rychle zmizí zpět pod Sherlockovu židli.  
  
John dvakrát přikývne na znamení, že chápe. „Takže nezadaný. Chápu... Stejně jako já.“ Není si jistý, jestli dělá dobře.  Ano, ten muž ho zaujal, ale není si jistý, jestli teď chce nějaký vztah. „Fajn.“ Nechá to otevřené. Buď bude mít Sherlock zájem anebo nebude.  
  
Sherlock si najednou uvědomí, proč tu vlastně jsou, a vyhlédne z okna, ale žádný podezřele se chovající člověk tam není. Zamračí se a ponoří se do svého Paláce myšlenek hledat, kde udělal chybu. Ruce má teď složené pod bradou a ústa stažená do tenké soustředěné linky. Pohled rozostřený.  
  
John si strčí do pusy další sousto. Musí uznat, že tu opravdu dělají skvělé špagety. Oba jen sedí v tichu. John jí svoje špagety, Sherlock kouká z okna. Po chvíli se John rozhodne vyložit karty na stůl.  
  
„Jsem bi. Jak jsi říkal, spolubydlící by o sobě měli vědět to nejhorší, tak to říkám, abys věděl.“ Pokrčí rameny, ale hned vzápětí mu dojde, co řekl za blbost. „Ne, ne, ne. _Špatně_. Tak jsem to nechtěl říct. Nemyslím nejhorší, naopak, jsem za tohle rád.“  
  
John si je jistý, že to teď kolosálně podělal. „Prostě pointa je, že bys to měl asi vědět, tak ti to říkám.“ _Ježiši._  John se v duchu fackuje a křičí na sebe, jaký je totální pitomec. Svou, teď extrémně červenou, tvář se pokusí skrýt sklenicí vody.  
  
Johnovo otevřené přiznání Sherlocka opět vyruší z přemýšlení. Překvapeně pozvedne obočí a pohlédne mu do obličeje.  
  
„Teď si mě tedy překvapil, Johne. A to se zatím moc lidem nepovedlo.“  
  
John k němu stočí pohled. _Hm, ok._  Není si jistý, jestli ho překvapil v dobrém, nebo špatném. A ani si není jistý, pro co by byl raději.  
  
„Proč?“ zeptá se nakonec nejistě, obávající se odpovědi.  
  
Sherlock přimhouří oči a svým dedukčním tónem spustí: „Samozřejmě, nepřekvapil jsi mě svým samotným přiznáním, tuhle skutečnost jsem si odvodil už včera krátce potom, co jsi vešel do laboratoře v Barts,“ ušklíbne se. „Ale tím, že ses mi rozhodl doznat. Člověk tvé povahy s takovými traumatizujícími zážitky z války a navíc ještě s homosexualitou své sestry, která byla rodiči těžce snášena, většinou nerozhlašuje takové věci lidem, které včera potkal...

Nu, asi tě budu muset trochu přehodnotit. Zdá se, že něco předpokládat není vždy ta nejlepší volba.“ Jedním plynulým pohybem zvedne svoji doteď nedotčenou sklenici vody a dlouze se napije. Pohled pořád ukotvený na Johnovi.  
  
Ten chvíli hypnotizovaně sleduje Sherlockův krk, jak polyká. Při tomto matném růžovém osvětlení je to ještě lepší podívaná. _Ano!_  Líbí se mu výhled na ten svůdný krk.  
  
Pak John mírně nakloní hlavu na stranu, oči pevně sledující ty Sherlockovy.  
  
„Možná ti jen prostě... Věřím.“ Mimoděk si olízne rty. „Možná... Já nevím, to ty jsi tady ten chytrý.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Jaký myslíš, že je důvod pro to, proč ti to říkám?“ Zvedne koutky do vyzývavého úsměvu.  
  
Sherlock si s šokem uvědomí, že s ním John flirtuje... Tedy,  _asi_. V tomhle typu komunikace vždycky trochu tápal. Jak jen to nenáviděl, nevědět něco.  
  
Ale rozhodne se v této Johnem rozehrané hře pokračovat. Proč by ne? John ho zaujal hned, jak ho uviděl. Odloží prázdnou sklenici a pak si palcem otře rty, na kterých utkvělo pár kapiček vody.  
  
„Nemůžu vědět všechno, i když tahle skutečnost mě velice otravuje... A neznám tě dost dlouho a dost... do hloubky.“ Položí jednu ruku na stůl a začne si hrát s okrajem svého prázdného prostírání, stále hledící Johnovi do očí.  
  
_Do hloubky? Aha!_  John se snaží v tom nevidět dvojsmysl. Tváře mu malinko zrůžoví. Lehce zuby stiskne spodní ret. Tiše zkoumá obličej muže před sebou. Tvář osvětlenou růžovým světlem, až vypadá skoro magicky. Napadne ho, jaké má asi Sherlock oči. Bohužel v tomhle světle nic nerozezná, ale je si téměř jistý, že budou nádherné. Řekne si, že se musí za denního světla podívat... Doufá, že k tomu dostane příležitost.  
  
„Neznáš mě dost...“ zaváhá. „Dobře. To se dá snadno napravit, nemyslíš?“ Opět nezabrání olíznutí rtů, dalo by se říct, že to dělá automaticky, instinktivně.  
  
„Očividně,“ řekne Sherlock hrubším hlasem než obvykle. Začíná ho vytáčet Johnův jazyk, který se každou chvíli objeví a olízne rty. Je to dost rozptylující element. Proklíná svůj vlastní mozek za nedostatek soustředění. Je si jist, že to John nedělá vědomě. Jeho frustraci to však nepomáhá.  
  
Sherlock se rozhodne použít jednu že svých vlastních zbraní. Opře se o opěradlo židle, zvedne levou ruku a zaboří ji do svých kurdnatých vlasů. Aby zakryl pravý úmysl tohoto pohybu, nasadí zahloubaný výraz. Je si dobře vědom upnuté šedé košile, kterou má na sobě a je odhodlaný ji Johnovi pořádně předvést.  
  
_Okay._  John polkne. Při tomhle pohybu se Sherlockův božský krk ještě více odhalí. A už tak dost upnutá košile se ještě více napnula. Div, že to ty knoflíky vydrží.  
  
Ještě před dvěma dny byl sám, ve svém pokoji, v depresi, s pocitem, že život nemá smysl... A teď je tady, uprostřed dobrodružství, s naprosto úchvatným mužem s naprosto neodolatelným krkem. _Jak se to sakra stalo?_  
  
_Ehm... Špagety!_  Jop, má před sebou ještě špagety, které už značně začínají vychládat. Jsou to ty nejlepší špagety, jaké kdy měl (Italové prostě umí), tak by se k nim měl vrátit, než vychladnou úplně.  
  
Sherlock vymotá ruku ze svých vlasů a v duchu se sám sebe ptá, proč že se vlastně chová jako úplný idiot. John nevypadá zase tak ohromen, jak si myslel že bude. Přeruší oční kontakt a zadívá se na svoje hodinky snažící se působit dojmem, že Johna nepozoruje tak pozorně, jak to ve skutečnosti dělá.  
  
John si nabere sousto do pusy, ale jaksi se mu to nepodaří úplně elegantně a zašpiní se na bradě. Rychle se otře ubrouskem a červenajíc doufá, že to nebylo tak trapné, jak se teď cítí. Je moc naivní doufat, že si toho Sherlock nevšimnul?  
  
Když si John utře špinavou tvář od špaget Sherlockovi neunikne, že vynechal pravý koutek úst a jeho sebeovládání se rozsype na malé kousíčky. Není schopný se soustředit na cokoliv jiného než na tu malou červenou skvrnku. Bezděčně natáhne ruku přes stůl, k Johnovu obličeji a stejným palcem, kterým si utíral kapičky vody ze svých vlastních rtů, jemně otře zbytek Angelovy omáčky.  
  
Ještě nepatřičnější ale je, když si onen zmíněný palec strčí do pusy, aby omáčku ochutnal a poté, co si prst z úst zase vytáhne, poznamená: „Teď trochu lituji, že jsem si taky něco neobjednal... Angelo je výtečný kuchař. Ve vězení ho byla škoda.“ Pronese spíše pro sebe než pro svého spolustolovníka. Pohled má jako zahalený mlhou. Je ztracený ve svých myšlenkách.  
  
_A tohle bylo sakra co? To je tak směšný. Ale na druhou stranu... bože, ten palec._  A když John viděl, jak ho Sherlock olíznul, hlasitě polknul. Tohle nemělo právo být tak žhavé. _Vůbec. Žádné. Právo. Sakra! Proč tohle vůbec dělá? Proč to musí být tak složité? Proč se na to prostě nevykašle a neuteče? Anebo proč ho rovnou nepolíbí? Na ty tak... sice zvláštní, ale přesto úžasné rty._    
  
„Mimozemšťan.“ Slovo, které mu přišlo na mysl a které nebyl schopen zastavit. „Víš... Ty tvoje lícní kosti.“ Máchne rukou jejich směrem. „A tohle všechno. Kdes k tomu vlastně přišel?“  
  
John už potřetí toho večera má pocit, že by si nejradši nafackoval. _To právě plácnul tuhle blbost?_    
  
Sherlock, stále si přejíždějící _tím_  prstem po puse, se nevěřícně zadívá na Johna. „Něměl bys to říct spíš ty mně? Ty jsi tu doktor.“  
  
Náhle zvedne ruku a zamává s ní na Angela, čímž mu dává vědět, aby sem přišel.  
  
„A mimozemšťan s největší pravděpodobností nejsem.“ Zvedne ze stolu menu restaurace a začne si prohlížet sekci s dezerty. „Tedy jestli mi rodiče říkají pravdu... Asi si dám tuhle vanilkovou zmrzlinu s malinami, najednou jsem dostal chuť na něco sladkého. Dáš si taky něco?“  
  
_To teda ano, rozhodně mám chuť na něco sladkého! A rád bych si to i dal, ale jestli to takhle bude pokračovat, tak to nikdy mít nebudu!_ pomyslí si John.   
  
„Ehm, cože? Ne, díky. Mně už to stačilo.“ Otočí se k Angelovi. „Moc děkuji, bylo to vynikající.“  
  
Jakmile Angelo odejde, John se opět otočí k Sherlockovi. „A seš si jistý...? To s tím mimozemšťanem. Protože já určitě ne.“ A opět si instinktivně olízne rty.  
  
„Jak chceš,“ řekne Sherlock trochu zklamaným hlasem „Klidně bych se i rozdělil...“  
  
Johnovo další olíznutí rtů vytočí rozmrzelého Sherlocka ještě víc. „Musíš to pořád dělat?! Je to dost rozptylující.“ Naštvaně zaboří lžičku do zmrzlinového poháru a strčí si ji celou do pusy, absolutně ignorující chvilkové zamrznutí mozku. I když je to vlastně jedno. Už tak v něm má dost velký zmatek a jindy nedůležité věci teď mají tu nejvyšší prioritu.  
  
„Co je rozptylující?“ zeptá se nevinně John a znovu to udělá, olízne své rty.  
  
Sherlock naštvaně přimhouří oči a trochu přiblíží obličej k tomu Johnovu, aby zdůraznil význam svých následujících slov.  
  
„To. Neustálé. Olizování. Rtů.“ odsekává jednotlivá slova od sebe a v očích mu plápolají nahněvané ohníčky.  
  
John nad touhle reakcí pozvedne obočí. Líbí se mu to! _Bože_ , tolik toho muže _chce_.  
  
„Ehm, jasně... Promiň. Jen instinkt... Však to znáš.“ A udělá to znova. Letmé olíznutí rtu. Akorát s tím rozdílem, že tentokrát to udělá schválně.  
  
Teď už je Sherlock vzteky bez sebe. Ne, že by věděl kde a proč se v něm ty emoce vlastně berou.    
  
„Říkám ti, _nedělej to!_ “ Hlavu už má těsně u té Johnovy, i když si není vědom kdy a jak se to stalo. Nic nedává smysl.  
  
Johna baví Sherlocka takhle provokovat.  
  
Nic neříká, jen to udělá.       Zase.        Rty a jazyk.  
  
Upřeně hledí do Sherlockových očí a sleduje jeho reakci.  
  
Sherlock už nemá další prostor aby více zdůraznil své rozhořčení. Je dopálený tak jako snad nikdy a nemůže už Johnovi dále vyhrožovat. Nebo možná...  
  
„Když s tím nehodláš přestat, tak tě přinutím jinak!“ zavrčí a prudce přitiskne své rty k těm Johnovým.  
  
_Oh!_  Vydechne John do Sherlockových rtů. Chvíli strnule sedí, neschopen pohybu, ale pak se poddá a vpustí Sherlocka dovnitř. Jeho rty jsou tak jemné a sladké, _šíleně moc sladké_  a moc dobré. _Ano, ta zmrzlina je dobrá_ , usoudí John. A začne polibek, který tak moc potřeboval, opětovat.  
  
Sherlock zaznamenává, že mu John polibek vrací. Ještě aby ne, když ho většinu večera zval celou svou bytostí blíž. Pak maličko odtáhne hlavu a špičkou jazyka Johnovy rty obkrouží. Je to úžasný pocit.    
  
„Už se nedivím, proč to děláš tak často.“ Kmitne pohledem od Johnových rtů k jeho očím.  
  
John vydechne. Ty dokonalé rty a dokonalý jazyk. _A ty oči!_  Takhle zblízka dokáže konečně rozpoznat jejich barvu. Není to nic konkrétního. Modrá, zelená, šedá, mix všech barev. Líbí se mu, jsou tak uchvacující.  
  
Vtiskne malý polibek na Sherlockovu tvář, cítí pod rty horkou kůži. „No tak vidíš,“ ušklíbne se. „Nemůžeš mi to mít za zlé.“  
  
Sherlock pobaveně zvedne jeden koutek úst. Náhle ale ve svém zorném poli zahlédne něco, co narušuje plynulý poklidný večerní chod jeho milovaného města. Ztuhle otočí hlavu směrem k oknu, aby si to lépe prohlédl.  
  
To co upoutalo jeho pozornost byl obyčejný černý taxík. Chvíli mu trvalo vzpomenout si na hlavní důvod dnešního výletu k Angelovi.  
  
„ _Ach!_ “ Vybaví si mrtvou Paní v růžovém a esemesku, kterou poslal na její ztracený telefon. „To je on, Johne! Náš vrah! Náš vypočítavý vrah, co udělal chybu!“  
  
Prudce vstane, popadne svůj kabát a začne si ho spěšně oblékat. „Vstávej, Johne. Máme tu nějakou práci!“ Vydá se svižným krokem ke dveřím a cestou kolem Johnovy židle ho popadne za ruku a táhne ho za sebou.  
  
„Tu hůl tu nech, nebudeš ji potřebovat.“ Řekne vesele s rošťáckým úsměvem.  
  
„Hra totiž, Johne, začíná!“


End file.
